


i wanna be adored

by lilcroissant



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Amoral Characters, Captive, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, Female Character of Color, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, accidental sugar daddy, becca is dead, homelander doesn't have a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcroissant/pseuds/lilcroissant
Summary: In this story Homelander makes a different discovery before killing Madeline Stillwell.He has a cousin living just under his nose in New York City. What’s to be done about that?
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	1. Homelander

**Author's Note:**

> This fic existed because I find Homelander hot for all the wrongs reasons. *sigh*
> 
> English is not my first language. This is probably full of spelling and grammatical errors, sorry :/  
> The title is from the song "I wanna be adored" by the Stones Roses.

He finally knows how he came to be raised as a lab rat.

His mother was an addict who agree to be part of one of Vought's experiment with compound V in exchange that they founded her disgusting habit. The clinical trial ended with him lasering his way out of her womb. Serves her right, the junkie bitch.

Vought doesn’t know who his father is or was, because his mother didn’t know either. The useless whore probably spread her legs for any men willing to give her some dope.

Although it’s not pleasant to read, that his parents where less than adequate doesn’t come as a surprise. No one is raised in a lab because theirs loving parents wanted to help advanced science.

The real surprise, the real discovery that make him want to break Madeline Stillwell spine right now, is that he has a cousin living just under his nose in New York City.

The file says that she is his only know living relative, that she’s call Dorothy Baker, that she’s twenty-three, that she’s a waitress in 50’s themed diner in Brooklyn. Her mother was his biological mother’s sister, she died in a car accident when Dorothy was only 9 years old. Few months after her death Dorothy’s father left home and never came back. She’s an orphan just like him.

There’s one photo of her for every year of her life. She’s beautiful, of course. He didn’t expect anything less for someone who shares his genes. At first it’s hard to see the family resemblance she’s very petite, curvy, she got brown skin, long black hair and pretty brown eyes but when he looks closer he sees it. They’ve got the same high cheekbones, the same arched eyebrows, the same smile.

If he’d know she existed, he could have cared for her. He would have gave her everything, the best schools, the best clothes, the best homes, cars everything she would have ask for and more. She’s not a supe like him, but his blood flood through her veins so he knows without a doubt that she is special, superior to the masses.

How did Madeline dare hid her, how did she dare hide something that belong to him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killing Madeline doesn’t prove as satisfying as he’d hope. He should probably have tortured her before lasering her brain. He might have been more cathartic. Oh well, it’s done now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes him three days before he feels brave enough to cross the door of the diner where his cousin works. He’s not being a coward.  
It’s just he didn’t know what to wear. He didn’t want to come wearing all the Homelander regalia but showing up in the sweat pants he wears to laze around his penthouse weren’t an option either. He asked an intern in the Public Image Department to found him an outfit that look both chic and casual. So here he is in a blue jean, a white shirt and black leather jacket, and he looks hotter than James Dean.

Hot but fucking scared.

So yeah maybe it’s not just the clothes.

He’s afraid because he feels like there’s a real possibility than one look at him and Dorothy will find him lacking, that she will see how hollow, how amoral, how selfish he really his. He didn’t suddenly grow a conscience, but he understands that his appetite for destruction and hedonism is usually frown upon. And well maybe it’s a lot to ask but he wants Dorothy to love him warts and all. Safe to say that he shouldn’t mention right away the numbers of innocent people he killed.

When he eventually crosses the threshold of the diner, he spots her right away. If it’s possible she’s even more beautiful than in her photos.

She’s a vision. She’s a pin-up drawing came to life.  
She got her lovely black hair pin to make victory rolls. Her plump lips are painted a deep red, he thinks he wouldn’t mind if she smeared it all on his cock. She wears a pale yellow dress with a white apron on top. It’s one of those fifties dress with the puffy skirt. He really wants to lift her skirt and fucked her on one of the lacquered tables while every costumer watches as she begs for him to pound her harder. He should probably not have those thoughts about his cousin but hey, it’s not his fault that she’s the brown reincarnation of Marilyn Monroe.

God he might be even more depraved than he thought.

He wants to go to her, but she’s taking the order of an elderly couple. He will wait at the booth in the back; it will be more discrete to explain her everything.  
A couple of minutes after sitting down, a waitress comes asking what he would like to order. It’s not the waitress he’d like, unfortunately. She stutters and blushes. He can see in her eyes that she recognized him, well that’s to be expected, costume or not his face his everywhere from the daily news to fucking frozen peas. He’s pretty lucky he wasn’t recognized on the way over actually.

“A coffee and could you ask Dorothy to come, please.” he asks in his most pleasant voice, it wouldn’t do to antagonize his little cousin’s colleague who knows, Dorothy might care for the red-headed dolt.

“D-Do-Dorothy?”

God she really is a simpleton.

“Yes, your colleague Dorothy Bayer.” he answers in his honeyed voice.

“Er… I will fetch her for you right away sir,” she says it in such a solemn tone and then turn on her heels.  
The way she acts, he almost feels like he asked him to help apprehend a dangerous suspect. Maybe she believed that’s what happening, after all why else would the great Homelander be here talking to a mere mortal like her. At least she didn’t stutter this time.

Good god, but common people really are cocksuckers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here she is finally before his own to eyes. Pretty as button.

She looks him up and down and then blushes profusely when she reaches his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was really you, Gretchen tends to see famous men everywhere.”

Fuck she as the sweetest voice, he wonders if she sounds just as pretty when she comes.

“Hello Dorothy, yes it’s me Homelander, but please call me John.”  
“And do sit down sweetheart I’ve got a lot to tell you.” He hopes he sounds as smooth as he strives to be, he never actually tried to impress anyone before.

“Oh yes, sorry, Hello John! Well, I think I can spare ten minutes because the diner is quiet right now but no more or my boss will have my head.”

“Ten minutes...Well, I will have to be quick then.”  
“Well here goes, I’m your cousin. I was only made aware of this recently, everything I know his in this usb drive”  
Her eyes become wider after every word.

She looks to the black usb drive on table to him, eyes lost.

“You promise it’s not a joke?”

Her voice so sound small, like she’s waiting to be disappointed, like it’s one of those TV show with a hidden camera and someone is going to yell at any moment “You just got pranked, loser!”  
It shouldn’t but it pleases him, because he means that she wants him in her life.

“I promise sweetheart”  
“ I… Dorothy... learning that I had a living family member when all these years I though I was all alone in this world, it has been the greatest gift life has made me.”  
So maybe he's laying a bit tick, but no matter how cliché, it feels like the truth.

“God… I don’t know what to say, it’s seem too good to be true.”There tears streaming down her cheeks but her smile is so wide it look like it cool split her cheeks apart.  
“I’m just so happy John!” she exclaims and then she adds a bit more shyly “Can I hug you?"

“Of course, come here” His jaw ache, he must be grinning like a fool too. It didn’t even know it could happen; it certainly never happened to him before.

Before he has the time to stand up, here she is her skirt on his knees, her arms around him, her head in the crook of his neck, her breast flushed against his torso.  
And then she giggles, her breath tickle his neck.

“What is it?” he asks, amused.

“Nothing it’s just, the Homelander is my cousin” He laughs too, how precious she is his Dorothy.

“Baker gets to work! I don’t pay you to go make out with your boyfriend” an old man with horn rimmed glasses yells from behind the bar.

“Yes, Mister Salvatore!”

“John, I really need to go but I still have so many questions!”

“Of course when does your shift ends?”

“I’m done at five.”

“I will come to pick you up at five then.”

“Baker get moving!” shouts that old fart again.

A quick peck on his cheek, a hurry “See you later!”and his sweet cousin is gone.

He would strangle that old fucker to death if he wasn’t worried that Dorothy might not appreciate him killing her boss.  
And that dumbass Gretchen didn’t him bring his coffee.

God damn these mud people.


	2. Dorothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Dorothy's POV to give the perspective of a less unhinged person lol. But don’t worry folks Homelander will be back next chapter.

Homelander is her cousin. Homelander is her cousin. Homelander is her fucking cousin.

If Gretchen wasn’t looking at her like she suddenly grew a second head she would have been sure that she'd dream the whole encounter. It seems to close to the recurring dream she uses to have as little girl where a handsome knight would rescue her from the loneliness of the orphanage.

How pathetic he must have found her. She'd been a crying mess and she blushed at almost every sentence he made. Did he saw how eager she was to be in his arms? How eager to touch him to be sure that he wasn’t figment of her imagination.

And here he was even more handsome and kind that he was on TV. But surely he was used to people losing theirs cool in front of him, he was after all the closest thing to a God there was on earth.

Maybe he didn’t mind? Maybe he even found it endearing? He did smile and call her sweetheart after all, and he promised that he would come back at the end of her shift. He means that he mustn't have found her so pitiful as that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homelander coming to her workplace to tell her that he was her long lost cousin had infused the day with a dreamlike quality.

The rest of her service was spent in a daze. So much so that her boss was the one to remind her that her shift was over.

“I won’t pay you overtime Bayer, so shoo now!”

“Yes Mister Salvatore!”

She looked at the clock behind the bar, it read five past five. He said he would be there at five but he was late by five minutes. But it probably meant nothing, right? Five minutes was barely enough minutes to consider someone late. By the time she will have changed out of her uniform he will be there for sure, right?

Thank god when she’s out of the changing room, he is here. He is back in the booth from when she first met him only a couple of hours before. God what his her life.

The minute he sees her, his face breaks into a swoon worthy smile and he hurries too her. With a smile like his, even if he hasn’t been gifted with super powers he was destine for greatness. With his everything really the man is what dreams are made of. He has the classic beauty and charisma of the actors from the Golden Age.

“Hello again Dorothy”

“Hi John”

“I know you must have many things to ask me. Come home with me and I will try to answer every one of them.”

Coming home with a perfect stranger doesn’t sound like the smartest idea. But he’s Homelander, the man who saves people life for a living, if there a stranger she can trust it must be him. And anyway it makes sense the conversation they’re about to have is not for the public eye.

“Yes, so many! Let’s go then.”

She hopes her tone makes her sound more confident that she actually feels.

“Hope you’re not scare of flying then.” he says and then he is taking her hand and dragging her in the dark little alley next to the diner.

“I… What?”

He laughs and flashes her a smile positively predatory.

“Come on it will be fun! Just put your arms around my neck, and I will take care of the rest.”

As she puts her hands around his neck, she tries her best not to blush. And fails completely when he laces his arms around her hips. God it’s not fair, no one cousin should be that sexy.

“Wouldn’t want you to fall darling” he whispered in her ear, and then boom they’re in the air.

They’re going so fast, it’s like the best roller coaster ever. She probably should feel more scared, and she is a little but John is holding her so tight she knows she won’t fall.  
He slows down gradually and then come to a full stop. They’re not in his home already. They’re in high in the sky. So high actually that she can see the whole of New York with her own eyes.

“It’s so beautiful… Thank you John.” He can probably hear the awe in her voice, but that’s fine he deserve to know how magical he made her day.

“I thought you might like it.” he says with a lazy grin.

“Now time to go home, I will take you flying another day.”

She likes how confidently he said that, how sure he seems to be that they will be part of each other life forever. She would like to be sure like him that he will take her flying again, and that he will want to see her again after today. But she isn’t. Family in her experience don’t stick around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vought International Tower. John lives in Vought Tower. She supposes it makes sense. It must be more practical for his work. She just didn’t expect to be crossing the doors of every capitalist’s wet dream today. But today is a day of many firsts.

The tower is the same great monolith of glass and concrete she’s use to see on the news but from up close the doorway looks weirdly dark and gaping like an open mouth ready to devour her. What a silly though the rush of flying must have gone to her head.

Inside it’s noisy and busy with people in suits milling about every corners of the hall’s tower. She’s never been found of crowds, so she can’t help but stand closer to her cousin. He must sense her discomfort because he puts his hand on her lower back. He really is such a gentleman.

Walking by his side his a bit like she imagines it must have been to walk by Moses side for the Israelites the day he parted the Red Sea. Everyone scrambled to get out of their way, and it’s hard to pinpoint whether they look at John with fear or admiration. She wishes he could walk her to work everyday. As a woman people have no qualms invading her personal space, it’s tiring.

They’re taking the elevator which is thankfully empty. She isn’t really in the right head space to handle small talk with John’s colleagues.

The moment they are at his floor he puts back his hand of her back, ostensibly to guide her. But they’re no need really she won’t get lost, there only one door here, he must own all this floor. There no need but she doesn’t mind it. She likes a bit to much is the problem.  
It’s getting hard to remind herself not to lust after her hot estranged cousin when he is constantly touching her. God she really need to get her mind out of the gutter, he’s probably just very tactile by nature.

“After you.” he says as he opened his door.

“Oh thank you.” she murmurs feeling suddenly very small faced with the sheer size of his living room. The man has couches that looks bigger than some beds. And he has is own bar. His living room looks like the one you can see on the glossy pages of Architectural Digest for Christ sake.

“Go sit on the couch sweetheart. I’m gonna make us some drinks we might need them with the conversation that we’re about to have,” he quips.

“I make a mean old fashion. You want one?”

“Yes, please!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’re my cousin on my mother side right?”she asks as he gives her the cocktail and sit down beside her.

“Yes, how did you figure?”

“You looks a lot like my mother, the blond hair, the blue eyes, the cheekbones. Anyway my father was African-American and I don’t think there a drop of black in you.”  
“But then are we first or second? Because to my knowledge my mother didn’t have any siblings.”

“We’re first cousins. Your mother had an older sister called Ruth, my biological mother. Ruth was a heroin addict and ran away at fifteen. Maybe that’s why your mother never mentioned her to you, she was probably too ashamed.”

“I supposed or too hurt maybe. I was only nine when my mom my passed away so maybe she was waiting for me to grow up to talk to me about her.”

“Maybe, yeah.”

“How do you know all those things then? How do you know to find me?”

“Well that’s the tricky part,”he takes a sip of his old fashioned before adding “what I am and will be telling you is strictly confidential and must be kept that way for your safety and mine.”

“You means you don’t want the press to bother us?”

“Yes the press and mostly Vought. You see these informations about my life were kept from me until three days ago when I decided to do some snooping.”  
“I was raised in a Vought lab. I’m the result of a science experiment with a product call Compoud V to make better humans and well I am a success. But the truth doesn’t sell the American public wants The Homelander to have been raised in a quiet farm somewhere in Connecticut, and have god given powers you know.”

“I… God I don’t know what to say,” she blurted before taking a long sip of her cocktail.

“Well you mostly know everything now, if you want details, dates, photos just take a look at what’s on the usb drive I gave you.”

“I will.” she answers quietly. She’d know the truth would be unpleasant; family matters always were in her experience. But god damn, science experiment what it is the world she lives in?!

“Dorothy all that’s matter now is that I found you. I want you in my life forever, come live with me, there plenty of bedrooms for you to choose from. And you could redecorate everything to your taste I don’t care. I will buy you everything you need, I will-”

“John, John wait a minute!”she exclaims and then adds “You can’t say those things. This is crazy we barely know one another. What happens in two weeks when you realised I’m a bore and you want me out of your house?”

“Sweetheart don’t be ridiculous, you won’t bore me. You’re perfect, you’re beautiful, you’re sweet, you’re smart.”

“But you don’t know these things. I’m so happy you found me, and I want to get to know you but moving together it’s to fast.”

“But I do know. That you’re beautiful well anyone with eyes can see it. That you’re sweet, you’ve got the most gentle smile. That you’re smart, your file says that you got a scholarship to studies Political Science at Princeton. I know you didn’t get to actually go at Princeton because the scholarship alone couldn’t support you financially. But see I’m here now. I could pay the tuition fees and more. Anything you need I will give you now.”, with every word he uttered he seems to get more agitated.

She can see how earnest he is, but he’s not being realistic.

“This day has been full of emotions. Let’s talk about it more another day, we will be more clear headed then.”, she cajoled as she gets up from the couch.

“Sit down Dorothy! You are not going anywhere!” he snarled.

She is frozen in place, fear preventing her from moving a muscle. It occur to her suddenly that they are a dozen ways he could kill her before she even had the time to call for help.

“Oh sweetheart, oh darling I can hear how fast your little heart is beating.” he says in a syrupy voice while he put one of his hand on the centre of her breasts right atop where her heart is.

“Come on don’t be afraid of your old cousin. Just sit down!”

So she forces herself to sit down because not matter what he says, she knows she should be afraid. She saw how cold is eyes turned, how his body shook with rage when he yelled at her.

“You are my blood. You are mine. You are not going anywhere anytime soon! Do you hear me?”

She doesn’t even dare to look at him.

“I say do you hear me?” he hissed as he lifted her chin to force her to look at him.

She mewls a pathetic “Yes, John.”

“Good that’s good. You will love it here. You will see.” he declares eyes warm again, and then he gives her a quick kiss on her right cheek.

She shivers. God she’s fucked.


	3. Homelander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Homelander tries to win Dorothy over and fucks up. Or maybe not?

Well… that didn’t go how he’d hoped.

So he will have to work harder that he expected to make her see reason. Big deal.  
That’s not a problem. Dorothy deserves his love. She will see it soon. He is sure of it.

It's not her fault that she is burdened with society’s ideas of what is expected of her. The time she spend with the plebs corrupt her judgment. He will make her see sense. He will make her see that there is no need for reserve between them. All those bullshit about not going to fast. That’s the mud people thinking.

There not such a thing as too fast for them. Vought took twenty-three years away from us. Now it’s time to catch up.

Now how to go about it.

He terrified Dorothy earlier, and that’s certainly not the way to go about it. He need to put his best foot forward from now on. So no more yelling

She’s still scared actually. He can hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest and the slight acidic smell of fear in the air.

He doesn’t want her afraid. He wants her happy. He wants her loving him. So he needs to make her relax or they won’t get anywhere.

“Sweetheart finish your drink please.”he asks gently as he goes behind his bar to make her another old fashioned.

Dorothy promptly does.

“Drink this one too. It will calm your nerves.” he says as he gives her the second cocktail.

“I think I’m feeling calmer already,” she answers timidly.

“Trust me, Dorothy, and drink. It’s for your own good. It will help you unwind after the emotional day you just had.”

She sends him a last pleading look before she downs it. She’s such an obedient little thing. He has the enticing thought that she actually might dutifully suck his cock if he ask firmly enough. But she isn’t a common slut like Billy Butcher’s late wife, his cousin deserves to be threat with respect. He will fuck Dorothy when and only when she is the one begging for his dick. He really is a gentleman after all.

“That’s a good girl!” he coos.

“Now I’m going to order us something to eat? You like Chinese, sweetheart?”

She nods, but her eyes are full of unshed tears. Clearly he needs to talk to her or ply her with more liquor because her heart might not be beating furiously any longer but she’s still afraid of him.

“I’m just going to make a quick phone call to order the food. And then let’s straighten things out okay?”

She just looks at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In retrospect he should probably have seen it coming.

The moment that the doorbell rings and that he goes to open the door to hopefully receive the food he ordered. The very moment where he is face with his delivery man – barely a man really more like a gangly boy with acne and an ugly moustache – Dorothy screams.

“Help! Help me please! He’s holding me here against my will!”

He should have seen it coming. But still it hurt.

The kid just stands here and looks between him and his cousin. He probably recognizes him from the disbelieving looks he sends his way. Ok so that’s good he can capitalize on this.

“Listen kid, my cousin has slight mental issues. She’s fine. She’s just having an episode.There’s nothing to be afraid.”

“Oh of course Homelander.”the delivery man answers visibly relieved.

Good God but this kid is really an idiot. _Of course Homelander_. He barely gaved him an explanation. Just so ready for any explications no matter how shaky to reassure him that The Homelander is still the saint he believes him to be.

Dorothy runs toward the door and tries to sneak past him. To no avail of course. He grabs her effortlessly by the waist en press her against him.

She kicks and screams and try to wriggle out his grasp. It most likely isn’t the result she is trying to achieve, but he can feels himself hardening in his pants. He needs to get rid of the kid before he notices his boner. The great Homelander having a hard on while his innocent cousin tries to escape him. It might make him reconsidered the situation. Even simpletons have moments of clarity.

“I need to give her her pills now.” he said while he gestures with his free hand for the kid to pass him his food.

“Oh yes of course Mister Homelander sir!” babble the kid as he give him the good.

“Bye now!”

“Good bye Homelander” he answers with a wide grin.

As the delivery man turns to leave, Dorothy grabs his wrist and yells desperately, “Please you have to believe me. Go to Good Ol’ Times dinner in north Brooklyn, asks for Mister Salvatore and tell him that Dorothy Baker is being hold in Vought Tower against her will. Please, please, please-”

“Now why did you have to say that sweetheart. The kid knows too much now, I have no choice but to kill him.”

Instantly she stops fighting instead she turns her head in his direction and stares at him in horror. John gives her a tender kiss on her forehead.  
And then his eyes are back on the boy. He think his eyes must already be glowing red, because the delivery man finally snaps out of his paralysis and run. He runs but not far. Thanks Vought for his good ‘ol trusty laser eyes.

“Now Dorothy takes the food with you and go sit down at the table. I need to make a quick phone call to clean out this mess.”

She just stares at him in shock.

“Dorothy, do I need to repeat myself?" he hisses.

She scrambles to the table.

He makes his call.

“Ashley the carpeting in my corridor is fucked you need to take care of it ASAP and also the body that go with it.”

“I… Ok I’m on it. But tell me you were discrete if for some reason it get leaked to the press-”

“You just assumed the person I kill was innocent then? Maybe it was a bugler and I was just defending my god given American right to shoot anyone who tries to intrude on my propriety ?”he drawls mock outrage in his voice.

“Oh sorry, sorry Homelander.” she answers in panic.

“Calm damn Ashley I’m fucking with you. I kill the new delivery guy from that Chinese restaurant I like, he annoyed me.”

“Ok well I’m going to have the security camera scrubs and then I’m-”

“I don’t give a fuck. Just do your job. You’re the Senior Vice President of Hero Management after all, not me.”

“Yes of course, Good night Homelander.”

He hangs up.

“Dorothy now we’re gonna eat and after I’m going to explain some things to you, is that clear?”

“Yes John” she whispers voice full of tears.

He sits downs in front of his cousin and starts enthusiastically digging into his Peking duck. He stares intensely at her till she half-heartedly bits into a spring roll.

Their meal is over quickly. Killing always makes him hungry. He ate to his heart content. She only pecked at her food. At least she won’t go to bed on an empty stomach.

“I will say this, and I will say it only once. Do not ever attempt to repeat what you’ve done here if you don’t want more people getting killed. Or maybe you do. I don’t care about killing mud people but I suspect you do.

And anyway it’s useless to fight against me. I’m the greatest super hero ever made.  
You won’t escape me by using brute strength.

And if you think other people will rescue you. Think again. The people in this building they work for me, they've help hide hundreds of my kills.  
People outside won’t help you either. They won’t even entertained the though that their favourite supe would hold a woman captive. As for the few who would believe you. I will hunt them and bring theirs heads back to you as a token of my affection.

And if for some reason you’d manage to escape by yourself. I will track you down and bring you back home.

Stop fighting this sweetheart, please. All I want is your happiness. Embrace your life here by my side, you could be very happy if you only let yourself be happy. I know it.”

“And now just to be sure that you learn your lesson, I’m going to punish you Dorothy.” he announces seriously.

“What? No please! I will be good, I promised!”she shouts and tries to make a run for it.

He grabs her by the arm.

“You see this behaviour won’t do!Now sweetheart you do exactly as I said if you don’t want me to break your arm.”

“Yes John.”she answers meekly.

“Good. Now take off your shoes, your jeans and your panties.”

She sends a him a desperate look. But then she complies. Her lovely blush is back.

“God what a beautiful ass you have cousin.”

“Now I want it on my lap, you’re about to get a good spanking. Because you’ve been a bad bad girl my love.”he declares in a sing-song voice.

Dorothy obeys.

At first he just massages her ass. He can help it. It is so pretty. And then when he had his fill, he smacks her hard on her right cheek. She whimpers. It’s lovely. What’s even lovelier is the red imprint of his hand on her brown skin. God he wants to fuck her so bad.  
Instead, he smacks her just as hard on her left cheek. And then again on her right, and then her left, and her right, and her left… till her ass is completely pink, till his hand sting slightly from the pain.  
She whimpers and sobs trough it all.  
But then he smells the distinct sent of female arousal. God bless his enhanced senses. To have an enhanced sense of smell is not always fun, but it certainly is now. He so hard at this point it’s impossible she can’t feel it. He’s so hard it’s painful. So he can help it, he needs to see it. When he spread her legs apart, he feels it right away. She’s so wet, the top her thighs are too.

“Lift your ass up baby. I need to see your pretty pussy.”he groans voice rough.

She does promptly.

God what a sight. Her pussy is a beauty. It’s a dark pink and it’s shiny with her juice. He touches it lightly, fingers barely there and feather light just once. She moans a broken “Please.” He’s pretty sure she doesn’t realise it.  
He needs to cum so bad. He wants to ravage her. But she doesn’t deserve his cock after her earlier disobedience. He will have to fuck her another day.

“Get off my laps and go on your knees.”  
“God now open your pretty mouth sweetheart.”he grunts as he unbuttoned his jeans and start to stroke himself.

She does. Her pretty brown eyes are full of tears, and she looks ashamed but he knows she likes it. The tell-tales of her arousal are everywhere from her blown out pupils, to the peak of her nipples under her blouse and to the wetness of her pussy. His beautiful cousin likes a little bit of pain and to be order around it seems. Could she be any more perfect, he doubts it.

He strokes and strokes himself till he cums on her luscious mouth. When he comes down from his orgasm, he sees that she started playing with her clit the horny minx.

“Stops touching yourself. It’s was supposed to be your punishment. Disobedient girls don’t get to cum.”he teases her.

“Now of to bed with you!” he says as he drags her to the biggest guest room.

“This would be your room from now on unless you want to spend the night with me?”

“This one is fine thank you.” she answers timidly.

“Good night then.”

“Good night John.”

He gives her a chaste kiss and the mouth and then goes to his room.

When he is in the comfort of his bed. His super hearing makes him aware of the delightful fact that she’s playing with herself again. He catches her breathy sighs, her quiets moans. Enhanced senses have truly never been more helpful than today.


End file.
